Blog użytkownika:.totaldrama...totaldrama./Straszne miejsce totalnej porażki odc.8 Co za dużo to niezdrowo
Chris : W poprzednim odc. Nie wiemy jaką nazw podać przegrali zadanie. Najwięcej głosów miał Trent, ale Izzy odpadła (nie z własnej woli, ani nie z naruszenia regulaminu) jak chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego Izzy odpadła a miała o jeden głos mniej od Trenta zobacz poprzedni odc. Chris : Wstawać!!! Powitamy dziś nowego uczestnika!!! Gwen : Coo? Courtney : To chyba jakieś żarty -,- Zoey : Hej! Sierra : O mamusiu ty jesteś Zoey, ta co występowała w totalna porażka: zemsta wyspy? :D Zoey : Tak, a ty ta co występowała w totalna porażka w trasie? Sierra : Taaakk mogę autograf? Zoey : Autograf ode mnie? :) Pewnie :D Sierra : Aaaaa!!!! Juhu!!! Duncan : Ciszej!!! Zoey : Już :) Sadie : Ja nie mogę ty jesteś Zoey? Katie : Ja też nie mogę :O Zoey : Tak miło mi was poznać :) Oglądałam was w pierwszym sezonie. Katie i Sadie : A lubisz nas? Zoey : Tak. Katie i Sadie : Łiii my jesteśmy twoimi fankami łiii. Zoey : Super :) Lindsay : A kto to ta Zelda? Wszyscy : Zoey!!! Koło domów. Chris : Witajcie dzisiejsze zadanie będzie fajne hahaha. Geoff : Czyli jakie? Gwen : Chris do rzeczy. Chris : Idźcie się opalać na krzesłach, kto nie będzie tego robić odpada. Gwen : Ja tego nie zrobię za bardzo świeci słońce i wgl. coś tu jest nie tak. Trent : W której drużynie jest Zoey? Chris : W waszej. Lindsay : Zelda będziesz w naszej drużynie! :) Jesteś w naszej drużynie to znaczy hihi. Wszyscy : Zoey!!! Lindsay : Jaka Zoey? Przecież ja jestem Lindsay, a nie Zoey. Chris : Zaczynamy zadanie, idźcie się kładźcie na leżaki od krzeseł. Beth : Lindsay patrz jak super, tak słońce świeci i możemy się opalać. Lindsay : No i plaża nie daleko jest. Beth : To jest jezioro. Lindsay : No przecież wiem, tak tylko żartowałam :D Bridgette : A co z Gwen? Chris : Ona nie bierze udziału w tym zadaniu i macie o jednego zawodnika mniej. Cody : Ja wygram dla niej. Sierra : Cooo? Cody : Ymm wygram dla ciebie Sierra. Sierra : Supcio! Katie i Sadie : Jakie to romantyczne. Łii!!! Courtney : Przestańcie piszczeć tylko połóżcie się na te krzesła bo jak przez was przegramy to po was. Trent : Zaraz to krzesło jest przyklejone klejem. Courtney : Ał! Chris!!! ;/ Chris : Zapomniałem powiedzieć kto najdłużej wytrzyma na słońcu wygrywa. Geoff : Wszyscy wytrzymają bo jesteśmy tu przyklejeni oprócz Gwen. Chris : Chodziło mi o to kto najdłużej nie zemdleje. Bridgette : Czy on powiedział zzzz...zz.. zz..zemdleje? Dj : Ja chce z tąd wyjść. Sierra : Aaa pomocy! Pauline : Przestańcie, nie jest tak źle ;) Noah : Jest bardzo źle! 4 godziny potem. Courtney : Spotkamy się u moich prawników, patrz na moją skórę, a zresztą nie tylko na moją!!! Chris : Wiesz mamy urządzenie to zbladzania skóry czy czegoś takiego. Courtney : To mnie stąd wypuść i daj mi to urządzenie! Chris : Jak wszyscy wygrają. Sierra : Uważaj na siebie Cody Cody : Spoko na 100% to wygram Sierra Chris : Łuuu już 2 obozowiczów zemdlało Sierra i Cody. Pauline : Damy rade co nie? Dj : No pewnie że damy radę Chris : Zapomniałem powiedzieć dzisiaj też wygrana drużyna idzie spać w hotelu i ma przepyszne śniadanie. Courtney : Postarajcie się! Wiecie jak było fajnie w tym hotelu więc wygrajcie. Zoey : Mam nadzieje że to wygramy w tamtej drużynie już cztery trzy osoby zemdlały, a u nas jedna. Lindsay : Pewnie że tak, wszystko dla hotelu. Beth : Aaa patrz na swoją skóre Lindsay Zoey : Wytrzymamy co nie? Lindsay : No jasne Duncan : Pewnie że wytrzymamy ;) Zoey : Ludzie co z wami jest? Geoff : Aaaa Zoey ziom twoja skóra!!! Zoey : Ty masz pewnie teraz taką samą ;) Szkoda że tu nie ma Mike'a. Geoff : Cooo? Bridgette : Geoff nie! Zoey : Drużyna przeciwna nas przegania :( Tyler : Nie martw się wygramy to Trent : Mi się coś nie wydaje Zoey : Bridgette zostaliśmy tylko my! Bridgette : Spoko wygramy to co nie? Zoey : Nie wiem. Courtney : Jak mi zemdlejecie to pożałujecie Katie : Sama zemdlałaś też Sadie : Właśnie, o nie Katie!!! Noah : Wygramy to? Chris : Hahah zostali tylko Bridgette i Zoey, oraz Sadie z drużyny przeciwnej. Bridgette : W przeciwnej drużynie została tylko Sadie super nie? Zoey : Tak, super :) Bridgette : O nie Zoey! Sama sobie nie poradze. Sadie : Długo jeszcze? :( Bridgette : Taak! Chris : Dobra czas użyć wybladacza xd Zoey : Moja skóra jest taka jak przedtem uff. Courtney : Masz szczęście Chris, ale za to ty Sierra nie masz. Sierra : Dlaczego ? :( Courtney : Odpadłaś jako 1! W mrocznej plaży. Chris : Czachy dostają Noah, Geoff, Katie, Courtney, Pauline Zostały tylko 2 czaszki i trzy obozowicze : Sadie, Dj, Sierra. Sierra : Plis, plis, plis. Sadie : Coo? :( Sierra : Nie chcę odpaść, plis. Katie : Sadie ty nie możesz przegrać :( Łeeee!!! Sadie : Łeee!!! :( Chris : Przedostatnią piankę dostaje Sadie. Katie i Sadie : Łiii!!! Chris : Ostatnia czaszka wędruje doo... DJ : Sierra : Plis, plis Chris : Dj! Dj : Super, ale pewnie i tak tego nie wygram. Rezygnuje. Sierra : Jupi! Ja zostaje w grze :) Chris : Nie! Dj i Sierra odpadacie! Sierra : Dlaczego? :( Muszę pożegnać się z Codim. Chris : Nie możesz, dowidzenia. Sierra : Ale ja muszę. Chef : Nie słyszałaś? Nie musisz! Chris : Hahah dobrze Chefie. Sierra : Do zobaczenia Cody! Gwen : Co to było? Zoey : Aaa co to było? Coś mnie obudziło :( Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach